percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Aegroto dum anima est, spes est.
"Aegroto dum anima est, spes est." Latin Proverb. Written by: AlienDark12 "Potestas" Author's note: '''Sorry if I have any errors in my writing/spelling. I am still learning the English laungage. '''WARNING This story is about War and has minor Profanity, violence, Death, and Brutality. This is NOT a story when the Greeks/Good guys win. '' '''PROLOGUE' Jessica stares out into the sunny fields of Camp Half blood. "It's so beutiful.." She thinks to herself as she looks down at a mirror that shows her face. Jessica was a Aphrodite Child who never fitted in. She was more of a Warrior then a woman, unlike her fellow brothers and sisters who sit down all day to look at their attractiveness. But not Jessica, she is hot in a Soldier or a Warrior type way (If you would understand what that means). But tommorrow for her is going to be a normal day, but for some.. It will be their last. Part 1 : First Blood "Alright! I need 10 Volunteers to go on a small patrol on the borders of the Camp, some weird noises has been reported coming from the borders so be on watch for anything that can be a danger to the Camp. All Voluteers raise your hands!' Annabeth yells out to the croud of people who are about to head out to the Canoe Lake for some Swimming. Jessica, who was in this Group raised her hand shyly, making a couple of her sisters stare at her in wonder. The others who noticed her also looked supprised, Jessica was an Aphro girl. The other 9 volunteers were Ares kids or some kids who just wanted something to do instead of spashing water are people on a canoe. Jessica felt so different from the others when it came to things like this. "Wonderful! Follow me to the Hephestus cabin for weapons!" Annabeth yelled again as she turned and walked torwards the Heph Cabin where the Patrol shall meet. Jessica and the other 9 Campers started to jog or even run to the Heph Cabin so they can do something fun or entertaining for a change, but Jessica only walked slowly with them,. "What did I just get myself in to? Jessica walks out of the Hephestus Cabin, wondering when will the Patrol set out, then she spots her fellow Campers that are coming with her gathering around each other to talk and meet face to face before the Patrol. All of the Demigods talked and chattered away but there was one girl who stood out of the Group. She had Red(Ish) hair while wearing the normal stuff, but she seemed to have colored eyes that seemed to change once and a while, saying that she was a daughter of Aphrodite. Jessica walked torwards this girl and simple says "Hi, my name is Jessica". The Demigod looks at Jessica and replies with "Hello, my name is Kiyomi, most people call me Sarah. I'm a Daughter of Aphrodite. You?" . Jessica thinks to herslef "Yes! I am not alone!" then says out loud "I am a daughter of Aphrodite too." 'Two Hours Later, the Patrol sets out to the Border and into the Forrest ' The Forrest looked very beutiful today, with all of the Mythological Creatues lurking about, and Jessica was loving it, but her new friend was keeping silent.. Too Silent. The Patrol was on a path that was Frequently used to it was hard to get lost, and they covered all sides so they wont get caught off guard, but Jessica just stayed in the middle acting like a 3rd wheel while the Ares boys did their job. Everything seemed fine when the Patrol got to the border, and everyone just shruged it off and started to go back Home. But something was wrong, there was no animal or bug to be seen in sight.. Just silence, something was not right. An Ares kid heard a rattle in the Bushes near him so the child approched it with his sword drawn, he slowly walked torwards it until he was litterally 2 inches away from it, then he slashed away the Bush to see what was making the Noise, but he saw nothing but there was a small shining light right behind the bush. "What the hell?" whispered the Ares kid as he walked torwards the small shining light, then suddenly, a Blade dashed out at the Ares child and stabbed him strait in the Stomach, then a man of some sort stood up from the branch and pulled out the bade, then slashed the Demigiod's Throat wide open, then the Man yelled out "ADVANCE!". Then, a large amount of men or something charged out of the Trees and Bushes making loud war cries, since it was happening so fast, the Demigods had no time to even think as the ambushing men overwelmed the Patrol. Jessica looked around her as her fellow Demigods fell one by one by Swords and bows like. One Ares kid fell right next to Jessica. She looked down at the Ares Child and saw his wounds. A Sword sliced through his shoulder then sliced off his head, making large amounts of blood fly on to Jessica's shirt. Jessica wanted to screem, this was her first time ever looking at a dead body or even seeing what a Blade can do to a Human or a Demigod. Jessica turned around and was about to Run until she was staring strait at a Shield raming into her face. Making her fall to the ground, out cold. Category:Roman Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:War Category:AlienDark12 Category:Camp Half Blood Category:Camp Jupiter